Not Even the Devil Could Kill an Angel
by November Rain1
Summary: “Two households both alike in dignity in fair London, Where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean, From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star crossed lovers,.." R/R


Not Even the Devil Could Kill an Angel  
  
"Two households both alike in dignity in fair London, Where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean, From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star crossed lovers, take loves life with a sad, sad few of life lasting memories, they say could bye with a permanent scar and the breaking of two hearts, two souls, one to be forgotten the other to be replaced we begin our tale, through their eyes. A pair of star crossed lovers,"  
  
A cloaked hooded figure walked the bare streets of knockturn alley; they were bare due to the people hiding in the corners ready for the right time to pounce. What am I doing here Hermione thought to herself making sure to blend in, and was doing a good job except for the gold trim on her pitch black cloak. She turned the corner and immediately jumped back seeing the blonde boy and his father standing more likely scheming in such dark times. Hermione quietly blend into the darkness listening to what the two were speaking about.  
  
"He our master, he says he now knows how to enter their layer and retrieve the books, sceptres and potions. He said that you my son shall be our king and any dame you chose will be your queen," Lucius said to his son full of pride and jealousy. Draco felt as though they were being watched so he spoke in a lower voice causing Hermione to walk closer. Yet to her dismay Draco finished the conversation and entered the small book shop located next to the street light they were speaking under. Hermione followed him in, seeing him just gaze through the books she turned and went behind the opposing shelf being extremely careful not to be seen.  
  
Draco knew some one was following him and he was quite pleased when he put the pieces of the puzzle together though he did not show it. Hermione was transfixed by his every move though she would never admit it, Hermione watched as he turned the pages of the book thoroughly engrossed in what ever topic he was reading. Draco turned around a smirk tugging at his lips he had her trapped like so many others, he wanted to say some rude remark like he would have in their fourth year at Hogwarts but things were not quite as simple any more. He shut his book and made his way to the back of the shop weaving through the shelves and odd costumer, Hermione elusively following him still entrapped in the shadows. Draco led her to a deserted room lit by a single candle and the moonlight shinning in from a window. The room, like the rest of the alley was dark from the gothic period. "Granger hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare" Draco said with sarcasm that was overflowed with lust, with love. Hermione stepped out of the shadows and Draco removed the hood from around her face looking at her glossy red lips "Malfoy I'd rather die then have to stare at you for all eternity" She replied sourly acting was always her strong suit "Granger that could be arranged but not even the devil could kill an angel, and I don't recall saying for eternity just until we can find out why we love each other," He said his face so close to hers he could smell her, roses and vanilla, but he wanted more he wanted to taste her. So he did he kissed her full lips just as he had every other night but tonight was different tonight he was going to give himself to her.  
  
Hermione arose in Draco's arms later on that night. She had given her self to him completely and felt utterly safe in his embrace, but she could sense something, something very near, something very dangerous. She sat up clutching the black silk sheet to her body; Draco woke up next to her with an immediate look of concern on his face. Hermione had heard a noise which repeated it self and this time Draco heard it to he sat up as well kissing her shoulder, The noise occurred again they both turned around looking behind them seeing nothing when they turned back around, they were at the Malfoy manner, with none other then Lucius Malfoy and He who Mustn't be Named standing in front of them.  
  
"You fool" Lucius yelled at his son infuriated at his mindless behaviour "What on earth were you are you thinking this, this piece of trash mudblood filth sharing a part of you," He continued in a booming voice "Lucius I'm sure young Malfoy has a reasonable explanation" The creature hissed sending a shiver of great fear down Draco's spine "Speak boy" the thing hissed yet again "Well," Draco said knowing that the worst had come. It was his time to give up the one thing he loved most; it was time to hurt his angel. "She was nothing sir I mean well she was something a whore I mean look at her body so fruitful an excellent conquest but nothing more nothing at all" Draco finished every word killing him. He looked over at Hermione seeing the tears threatening to fall out of her innocent eyes.  
  
Lucius started to laugh maniacally "Good boy, Good, now you must kill her" Voldermort said in a scary tone. Lucius walked forward towards the fear stricken Hermione. It's funny Hermione thought to herself Funny how you're always taught not to show emotion in such situation but when the time comes you show more emotion then you've ever felt in a life time. Lucius bent down and held a dagger to Hermione's throat Hermione gulped and looked at Draco searching his face for any signs of emotion; she looked into his eyes for the last time and saw he really did love her. Draco took the Dagger but pulled it away from Hermione neck but brought it to her cheek carving a tear under her eye it bled and kissed away the blood pulled back and muttered "No, not even the Devil could kill an Angel," 


End file.
